Things Overheard
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles suspects that Daphne has feelings for him, he heads to Cafe Nervosa to get some advice from his older brother. But when he finds out the truth from someone else, it changes his life forever. An AU version of a scene from "Big Crane on Campus"


**A/N: Thanks to Kristen who helped me with the title to this story! *hugs***

Niles' heart beat with anticipation as he entered Café Nervosa. If anyone could shed some light on the astonishing thing event that had just happened, it would be his older brother.

"Hello, Frasier."

Frasier looked up from his book with a hint of annoyance; a sign that he didn't like being disturbed.

Desperate for answers, Niles decided to overlook his brother's apparent aggravation.

"Hello, Niles. What brings you here?"

Niles removed the handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiped the wooden seat free of germs before sitting down.

"Well, the oddest thing just happened."

Frasier sighed. "What did Dad teach Eddie to do this time? I swear, that dog-."

"Um, no. This is about Daphne. You see... I burned my hand while we were cooking and she began rubbing first aid cream on it in a very... tender way. And when Dad came in she jumped and ran out of the kitchen as though she'd done something wrong. Do you think it's possible that she has feelings for me?"

And then came the inevitable waiting for Frasier to ponder his question. Surely it would take him several-

"No."

Frasier's blunt response caught Niles off-guard and there was no denying that the words stung. But he should have known that Frasier wouldn't be supportive.

When it came to Niles' love for Daphne Moon, Frasier seemed bound and determined to shatter his little brother's dreams.

Feeling a rush of irritation, Niles rose from his chair.

"Ah, well... As long as you've considered it from all angles. Goodbye Frasier."

"Niles, don't be angry. I just-."

"A-actually Dr. Crane I don't think you have considered it from all angles."

Niles spun around; his heart beating faster at the sight of his goddess.

"Daphne..." Niles dared to ask.

"Daphne, what in the hell are you implying?" Frasier snapped. "That my judgment isn't credible?"

"Of course not, Dr. Crane. I would never think that." Daphne said softly.

Niles breath caught in his throat when Daphne's eyes met his.

"Is... something wrong?"

She swallowed hard; her beautiful brown eyes like pools of liquid gold.

"Daphne if you have something to say, just say it!" Frasier snapped.

"Don't speak to her that way!" Niles yelled.

Frasier sighed. "Niles, I'm merely trying to get her to say what's on her mind! There's nothing wrong with honesty!"

"A-all right. I suppose I should say what's on me mind." Daphne said.  
Niles couldn't help but notice that she was incredibly nervous, which was completely unlike her.

"Daphne, if you don't feel like talking, I completely respect your decision. Frasier's just using his egotistical power to make you feel uncomfortable and I won't stand for it! So if you don't want to talk I certainly won't-"

He gasped when she took his hand in hers and rubbed it tenderly before placing a kiss on his palm.

"How's your hand?"

"Um... it's fine... Thank you, Daphne."

"Dr Crane, there's something I need to tell you."

"Enough of this beating around the bush, Daphne. Just say it!" Frasier barked.

Daphne sighed and stared deeply into Niles' eyes.

"Dr. Crane, I-I think I'm in love with you."

For a moment Niles couldn't breathe and he daringly turned to his brother who wore a look of utter astonishment.

"What?"

"I-I love you, Dr. Crane." She repeated.

And still he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Frasier rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Daphne, are you sure you're not just experiencing feelings of doubt about your upcoming wedding? It's very common, and as you know Niles is in a relationship with Mel. How could you possibly interpret your friendship with Niles as love?"

"Well this is your bloody fault!" Daphne yelled.

"_My_ fault? Dear God, how could you say such a thing? I would never-."

"If you hadn't taken so many of those bloody pills for your back, this would never have happened!"

"What does my back injury have to do with-."

"You blurted it out, right there in your bedroom while I was giving you a mas-sage! You said 'Niles is crazy about you!'"

"That's preposterous!" Frasier said, looking away a bit too quickly.

"Is it?" Daphne asked. Slowly she turned to Niles. "Well then how do you explain that I haven't stopped thinking about him since that day? How, kind and sweet he is; always noticin' me outfit or complimentin' me hair or perfume. I just... I can't believe I never realized it before."

"Daphne-."

"I-I shouldn't have come."

"Daphne, wait-."

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane."

Niles stepped away from the table to head for the door, but was stopped by Frasier's firm hand on his arm.

"Niles let her go. This is completely ridiculous!"

"Is it, Frasier? Well I'm glad you think so but I intend to go after her! Now if you'll excuse me-."

"You're making a mistake!" Frasier yelled as Niles reached the doorway.

Annoyed, he turned and walked toward his brother.

"Well then it will be my mistake to make! Goodbye Frasier."

Frasier shook his head with exasperation, while watching his brother walk out of the café.

Niles frantically searched the café courtyard for any sign of his angel. But alas, there was none.

"Damn... Once more Frasier's managed to ruin my dreams."

"It's my fault, Dr. Crane."

The sweet voice caused him to whirl around once more.

"Please don't blame yourself."

"But it's true. I-I didn't mean for this to happen. You're with Mel now and-."

"But I don't love Mel." Niles said. "And she's made it clear that she doesn't love me."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I know how much you care about her."

"Well, I did, but I certainly don't love her."

A tear slid down her cheek and he brushed it way.

"I love _you_, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane..."

"Please... Call me _Niles_."

"All right... _Niles_..."

The sound of his name on her lips made his heart race and he couldn't resist brushing a fallen lock of hair from her forehead.

"Daphne, I-."

Her arms went around his neck and she was kissing him tenderly. But this wasn't the kiss of a woman who was trying to help him by making those stuffy friends of Maris' jealous; the way she'd done at the Snow Ball.

This was the kiss of someone who was deeply in love.

Because it was exactly the kind of kiss he'd been wanting all his life.

Before he was ready, she drew back and looked at him; her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Dr Cr-Niles, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

He gently caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her once more.

"Don't be sorry Daphne. Because I'll never be sorry that I fell in love with you."

"I-I love you, too... Niles."

"Can I buy you a drink? It would be an honor."

She looked worriedly toward the door.

"But what about your brother? And Mel?"

"Forget about them." Niles said, kissing her again. "Right now all I want to do is be with you."

She slipped her hand into his. "And I want to be with you."

"Daphne, are you sure about this? I mean, you're engaged and-"

She held up her hand, and he gasped in astonishment. For her ring finger was bare.

"Daphne, what happened?"

"I realized that he wasn't the man I loved after all."

His heart soared at her words.

"Oh Daphne..."

When he kissed her she shivered and he wondered if it was because of the cold or from his touch.

His fingers laced, through hers, he led her into Café Nervosa, paying no attention to Frasier who was watching them with a disgusted look on his face.

Immediately Daphne went to the corner table and sat down. For a moment he felt a twinge of bitter sweetness.

For it was at this very table not long ago where she'd sat with Donny, staring into his eyes as he commented on the smell of her hair.

Niles was certain he'd lost her forever.

Frasier rose from his chair and walked out of Café Nervosa, glancing at Niles in disgust.

"Maybe we should-."

"No, Daphne. I'm not going to let Frasier ruin this perfect moment."

Daphne smiled and ran her fingers through Niles' hair. "It is perfect, isn't it?"

"It certainly is." Niles sighed.

After sharing yet another kiss, he pulled back suddenly. "Oh Heavens, I forgot! I was going to buy you a drink. What kind would you like, my angel?"

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Actually I don't need a drink."

He sighed, almost disappointed.

When she rose from her seat, he stared at her in alarm.

"Daphne-."

The smile she gave him sent his mind reeling and she coaxed him out of the seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked, following her out of the café.

When they reached the courtyard, she kissed him with so much passion he was sure that he would faint.

"Come on Niles... " She said, giving him a mischievous smile. "Let's go home. I think the kitchen still needs cleaning."

**THE END**


End file.
